Opposites Attract
by alexatheknight
Summary: "Ever heard of the saying: Opposites Attract? Well, it's true, been scientifically proven!" "Chad...that's insane." "It's true!" For my wonderful Willow.


**A/N Note: This is for my wonderful Wills! :D You know why I dedicated this to you and I hope it makes you smile. (: you're the most kindest, caring friend I could ever have! *hugs***

**Everyone enjoy!  
**

Sonny Monroe sighed in relief as she plopped onto her bright orange couch. She grabbed a magazine near her, and flipped her long dark hair. It had been a long day of rehearsal and now she could just sit back and-

"Sonny!" Chad Dylan Cooper shouted, entering her dressing room.

Sonny groaned. It was fun while it lasted, she thought. She glared at Chad.

"What is so important that you come screaming in my room?" she said, slowly getting up.

"I need to ask you something," he said, seriously.

"Really, Chad, really?" she rolled her eyes. "Does it have to be now?"

"Yes!" Chad cried. He strolled over to her, and stood barely inches away from her.

"Uhh..." Sonny stammered, trying to get her mind away from the fact at how close she was to him. "What are you..."

"Smell me," he said with a straight face.

Sonny stared at him in utter disbelief. "You want me to smell you?"

"Yes," Chad said. "It's an experiment. Just do it."

Sonny raised her eyebrows, but nonetheless leaned closer to him. She reluctantly took a sniff near his neck.

"Well?" Chad said, impatiently.

"Well what?" Sonny asked.

"What did I smell like?" he asked, curiosity all over his face.

"Uhh..." Sonny thought. "Good?"

He sighed in frustration. "Be more specific. What did I smell like?"

Sonny's brows crinkled. "Umm...well...you kinda smell like soap." She was dumbfounded by these odd questions.

Chad's eyes lit up. "Your favorite?"

Sonny was considering sending him to an asylum. "Chad, are you okay?"

Chad grabbed her by the shoulders. "Just tell me!"

"Chad, what is this?" she asked, stepping back from him a bit.

"You ever heard of the phrase, opposites attract?"

"Yeah?" Sonny said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Psychology, Sonny," he said. "Let's start at the beginning, shall we? So I was reading this-"

Sonny gasped. "You read?"

Chad scowled. "They said even though I was an actor, I had to learn something so they gave me this stupid psychology book to read. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is I found this article about genes."

"Genes?" Sonny asked, still shocked about all of this.

"Genes," Chad repeated. "It said that people with a completely different genetic construction than you, have an irresistible attraction to you."

"I can't believe I'm listening to all this."

"Shut up! Anyway, it said the phrase opposites attract is actually kinda true. The person with a different genetic constriction has this aroma-"

"Oh good lord..."

"Will you let me finish? Anyway, this aroma has a delightful smell to the person. Which attracts them to that person."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Okay, so what you are trying to say is that the person completely opposite to you in genes is the person you are attracted to?"

Chad nodded. "In love with, attracted to, that stuff."

Sonny nodded. "Uh huh. So where are you going with this?"

Chad grinned. "How bout we start with describing the guy you would have?"

"Alright..."

"So he can't have brown hair or brown eyes..."

Sonny pouted. "Aw! No Zac Efron!"

Chad glared at her.

"Kidding..."

Chad sighed. "He can't be too happy."

Sonny frowned. "Why?"

"Well you're too happy!" Chad said, matter-of-factly. "Opposite, remember?"

"Right..."

"He can't be a comedian."

"But I want a guy who makes me laugh!" Sonny contradicted.

"What you want and what you get are usually two very different things," Chad said, smirking.

She scowled.

"So it looks like now he has to have either blonde or red hair..."

Sonny crinkled her nose. "Blonde. A redhead would make me think of Carrot Top."

Chad chuckled. "Blue, green, or grey eyes."

Sonny put a finger to her chin. "Mmm...blue. I've always loved blue."

"Okay, we got the physical description for you," Chad said. "Now let's do me."

Sonny smirked. "Alright, so yours has to not have blonde hair, so what color hair?"

Chad thought about it. "I've always loved brunettes."

Sonny's face turned scarlet. "Uh...and eye color..."

"Probably brown, considering most brunettes have brown eyes." Chad winked.

Sonny composed herself. "Okay, so we got eye color and hair color. But this narrows it down to like a million people in the world!"

"You seem to have forgotten the most important step," Chad said, leaning closer to her. "Smell."

Sonny stammered. "But-"

Chad put a finger on her lips. "Shh. Just tell me, what do I smell like to you?"

"Uhhh...well...I..." Sonny shifted uncomfortably.

Chad shook his head and laughed. "I guess you won't admit it, huh?"

Sonny shook her head.

Chad shrugged. "Okay," he said as he left the room. "But you know what you smell like to me?"

Sonny turned to see Chad smiling her.

"My special soap for my hair. The best smell you could ever find!" He laughed while walking back to the set.

Sonny rolled her eyes. Chad will be Chad.

Then her eyes widened. He didn't mean...

"Chad!"

**Sorry about the shortness, Wills! D: But this is all I got. Eh. :/ Hope you loved it anyhows!**

**I love you Willow! :D *hugs***

**Everyone else, REVIEW!  
**


End file.
